Micro-fabrication involves the fabrication of very small structures, for example structures having features on the order of micro-meters or smaller. Lithography is a micro-fabrication technique used to create ultra-fine (sub-25 nm) patterns in thin film on a substrate. During imprint lithography, a mold having at least one protruding feature is pressed into the thin film. The protruding feature in the mold creates a recess in the thin film, thus creating an image of the mold. The thin film retains the image as the mold is removed. The mold may be used to imprint multiple thin films on different substrates.